


Absolutely Captivating

by GrimWanderer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Captivity, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Rating May Change, Slavery, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimWanderer/pseuds/GrimWanderer
Summary: After capturing Fhirdiad, the Blue Lions set their sites on Enbarr. Felix and Sylvain argue over Sylvain's "habits."Heading into Varley territory to take a small fortress to gain a better foothold in the Adrestian Empire, Felix runs into some complications during the battle, which change the route for his and Sylvain's relationship.--Preview:Fuck.Thoron struck where his head was previously. At this rate, either the cavalry would run him tired, or the mages would gain better aim of their spells. In the distance, he was sure he heard. Byleth calling his name. There was no way he could get there right now.....Like hell were they going to stop Sylvain Jose Gautier.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Before the Atrocity

**Author's Note:**

> I may change the title, as I'm extremely terrible at them. Suggestions appreciated. I intend for this to be roughly 10 chapters, and I hope to update about every three days. 
> 
> This is set to give leeway into the bigger story. I'm hoping to get Chapter 2 up by late tomorrow.

After reconquering Fhirdiad, Dimitri set his eyes on Enbarr. The Blue Lions regrouped at Garreg Mach in preparation to take a smaller Empire stronghold in Varley to gain better footing before tackling Fort Merceus. Dimtiri ordered the Blue Lions to regroup at Garreg Mach to draft plans with Byleth before invading the Empire. Ashe and Dedue worked in the kitchens preparing the rations while Mercedes, Linhardt, and Annette gathered and restocked medical supplies. Ingrid worked with the Pegasus Knights of Faerghus to patrol the monastery. Felix and Sylvain were tasked with training the foot soldiers and cavalry. 

It was an hour past dawn. Sylvain was nowhere to be found. 

“Goddammit, Sylvain!” 

Felix swung his wooden sword again at the training dummy. The sword groaned on impact, and Felix pivoted around knocking the head off the dummy. This is the fifth time Sylvain was late to training. If Dimitri and Byleth intend to capture Enbarr, everyone must be in top shape. How the hell does Sylvain plan to do that while he frolics through the nearby village and charm every woman he sees? 

_ Tch. Sylvain and women.  _

The training sword snapped as Felix struck the side of the training dummy. Tossing it aside, Felix stormed toward the dormitory.  _ He’s not slacking off today.  _

The door slammed open with a furious Felix in its wake. Sylvain immediately stood up wearing only his smallclothes, and an unknown woman shrieked in horror grasping at the sheets to cover herself. He move to shield her from Felix’s enraged glare. 

“Is this how you prepare, Sylvain? We are  _ at war _ .” Felix’s heart hurt; his hands trembled as they pressed into the door.  _ I’m probably just really pissed is all.  _

“Heey, Felix. Sorry about that. I’ll be down in a minute!” 

Felix grunted as he left.  _ Why am I so angry? It’s not like this didn’t happen all the time five years ago.  _ It didn’t make any sense to him. Sylvain’s addiction to women. Felix has spent a night or two at a tavern or pub until dawn; however, it never satisfied him. Something about a woman’s embrace wasn’t enough. It was too soft and didn’t offer a challenge the way a man’s had. Even so, the man he had bedded felt as if something were missing. 

He shook these thoughts from his head as he stormed back to the training grounds. Tossing the pieces of his former sword aside, he grabbed a new blade for the ready. As Sylvain entered the training ground, he threw a training lance into the ground by his feet before lunging. Sylvain was prepared and rolled picking up the lance before hopping back to his feet. A wide grin etched into his features. 

“What? Not even a hello?” Sylvain steps back as Felix lunged forward. He swings a wide arc as Felix retreats planning for his next maneuver. “If it were anyone else, that could really hurt, ya know?” Felix pushes the lance mid arc with his sword before stepping into Sylvain’s 

“We leave in three days, and  _ all _ you can seem to do is be late to training. And bed random  _ women!” _ Felix snarled as he whirled the wooden blade toward Sylvain’s side. Sylvain flinched from the words as he twirled his lance around him in an attempt to create some distance. Felix was having none of it. 

Felix didn’t flinch as he sprinted into the lancer and tackled him to the ground. Throwing the redhead’s lance aside, he pressed the flat side of the wooden blade to the other’s throat. 

“Yield.” He huffed. 

“Only if you tell me what’s actually bothering you.” Felix pressed the wooden sword harder into his throat. 

“As if. Nothing is bothering me. Except your tardiness to training and your apathy toward the fact we march  _ in three days _ .” 

“Are you suure it isn’t anything else?” Sylvain teased. “You seemed pretty upset at my company this morning. Are you jealous? I’m sure we could go to the tavern tonight and-” Felix slammed his free hand next to Sylvain’s head in frustration. “Fine, fine, I yield.”

Felix retreated annoyed. “Just get it together and stop being late. I refuse to go to the tavern with the likes of you.”

“Aww, c’mon, Felix, don’t say that!” Sylvain feigned being hurt. “We could find you a lovely girl or even a man if that’s more -”

“I said enough!” snapped Felix. Anger made him tremble. “Just get out of my sight.” He marches away to head to the fields where the Faerghus swordsmen were waiting. 

After the spar, Sylvain seemed to be taking training a little more seriously. He wasn’t late anymore, and Felix hadn’t noticed as many women entering and exiting Sylvain’s room. Walking toward the dining hall after finishing his morning training, he noticed Sylvain talking to slender man with long brown hair. 

“Thanks for walking me back.”

“Of course, don’t mention it!” beamed the brunet. “Let me know if you’re in town again, and maybe we could have more time together.” Felix attempted to mask his surprise and turned to walk away from the interaction. 

“Ha, ha, of course. Oh, hey, Felix! How are you? ” The red-haired man smiled upon noticing his friend. Felix froze and snapped around. The unknown man scurried back to the gate of the monastery. Most likely on his way home. 

“Fine. Entertaining a new conquest I see.” Felix spat playing off the hostility behind the words as a result of his cold demeanor. Sylvain’s eyes twinkled with curiosity. His charming facade didn’t waver as he moved to put an arm around Felix’s shoulders.

“You know me. Always on the hunt. Not everyone can be completely satisfied with just training all day and night.” Felix had half a mind to shove him off. Why hadn’t he done so already? He felt frozen. His heart pounding loudly underneath all of his armor. Sylvain’s grin only grew wider. “Aww, Felix! Did you want a hug? You haven’t even pushed me off yet~” 

Irritated, Felix aggressively shoved Sylvain off. “Knock it off! We leave tomorrow, and you still don’t seem to be taking any of this seriously.” He jabbed his finger into Sylvain’s chest in frustration. “Do you think goofing around and chasing a new sex interest all day is going to keep you alive on the battlefield? Do you intend to break your promise to me?” Surprise etched itself onto the red-head’s face. 

“Felix, you know I wouldn’t lie to you,” said Sylvain solemnly. He slowly pushed Felix’s hand down and gripped his wrist tightly. “I intend on keeping my promise. Just because I don’t train 20 hours a day, and I frequent the tavern in the nearby village doesn’t mean I don’t take any of this seriously.” Byleth rounded the corner, and Felix snatched his wrist out of Sylvain’s grip. 

“Hey, Sylvain, I wanted to talk to you before we depart about some of the battalions I wanted you to see over. Do you have a moment?”

“Sure thing, Professor~” Byleth sighed. Felix stormed off toward the training grounds. He needed to blow off some steam. Sylvain’s gaze wandered in Felix’s direction before walking with Byleth to the war room to discuss. 

\--

Sylvain can talk just about anyone’s ear off on marches. Some enjoy it; some don’t - especially this early in the morning. For some reason, he  _ loves _ talking mindlessly to Felix. Sure, Felix acts as if he hates it and grunts every now and again in annoyance, but he never tells Sylvain to shut up.  _ That’s gotta mean something right?  _ Sylvain guides his horse, Merlot, toward the grumpy mortal savant. Felix had recently passed the examinations for the classification; he truly strove for the best. 

“Hey, Felix!”

“Not in the mood,” Felix said as he moved away from the redhead. He’s been more on edge with Sylvain lately. 

_ What’s with him lately? Did I do something to piss him off?  _ This isn’t uncommon for them. Typically, these smaller ordeals only lasted for a day or two. Felix hasn’t spoken to him in four or five days since the march to Varley territory began, which is very strange considering Felix brushes most things aside. Sylvain guided Merlot toward where Byleth, Mercedes, Ingrid, and Dimitri were walking. Mercedes and Ingrid trailed behind the pair as they talked about the rations and the road ahead. 

“Hey, Sylvain, what brings you so close to the front? Are you ok?” Ingrid looked at Sylvain with concern. She was always trying to mend Sylvain’s messes or any falling-outs among Dimitri, Felix, and Sylvain. 

“Ingrid, you worry too much! I just came by to say good morning to Mercedes.  _ OW! _ ” Ingrid pushed Sylvain off his horse as he winked seductively at Mercedes. He groaned as Mercedes came to help him up and checked him for any glaring wounds or broken bones. 

“Ingrid, he could’ve gotten hurt. We are on our way to battle, so we should all just try to play nice. We are only a day or two away.” Ingrid sighed and offered Sylvain an apology. Sylvain grabbed Merlot’s reigns and decided to lead the horse as he chatted with the two. 

“I didn’t realize you could push so hard, Ingrid. I just thought I would come talk to you two on this fine morning!”

  
“What’s wrong with you and Felix?” Ingrid cut to the point. She had known the boys for years, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that 

“I have no idea! I haven’t even done anything this time! The last time I talked to him was about five days ago. I really have zero clue what I’ve done this time. He won’t even give me the time of day.”

“Five days ago? Wow, you must’ve really set him off.”

“I don’t know how I did!” Sylvain throws his hands in exasperation. “I mean the last time I talked to him was when I was seeing off this guy I had met at the tavern. Then, he got all pissy and left!”

“You really are an idiot, you know.” Ingrid rubbed her temples in annoyance. “Both of you. Both of you are morons.” Mercedes laughed quietly to herself. 

“What? What do you mean? He’s never been this upset about anyone else I’ve brought around the monastery. I didn’t think he even cared!”

“You, dumb ass, he’s always cared.” Ingrid smacked Sylvain upside the head causing him to stumble a bit. “Both of you are too ridiculous to realize it!” She quickened her pace and caught up to Byleth and Dimitri leaving Sylvain astounded. Fluttering over, Mercedes checked Sylvain’s head to make sure Ingrid didn’t hit him too hard. 

“What does that even mean?!” groaned Sylvain. Turning to Mercedes, he thanked her before wandering further back into the lines. Best if he kept distance between himself and Ingrid for now, especially if she’s in such a bad mood. 

He didn’t intend to pick up anyone that night when he headed to the tavern. Honestly, Sylvain was finding it harder and harder to continue any of his night episodes. The sex wasn’t the issue nor was it the drama that ensued when he inevitably abandoned his company from the nights previous. Slowly, each blonde woman’s hair shifted to shades of black. A woman’s touch started to feel too harsh against his skin as he longed for something rougher. His most recent partner felt more correct; however, the brunette’s ocean blue eyes seemed to shift to shades of caramel. It was official. Felix was truly ruining Sylvain’s sex life. But,  _ Goddess _ did he want to run his hands through Felix’s long tresses and see a cold-hearted swordsman melt into a blushing heap against him. 

_ It’s pointless. Like Felix would ever even  _ consider  _ having anything more than our loose friendship with me. _

Swinging himself atop Merlot, he dozed off as Merlot kept pace with the rest of the forces. It wouldn’t be long before they arrived to set up base and invade Varley. 

\--

The Blue Lions gathered around the fire. They were less than a day away from the fortress, so now was the time to set plans and create strategies to ensure their success in capturing it. Byleth pointed and moved wooden pieces around a large map, describing the different battalions and groupings for the next day. Byleth’s eyes flickered across everyone in the group and noticed some of the tension among her former students. Ingrid and Mercedes seemed to be unengaged in the conversation; Sylvain was more quiet than usual. Best to hurry and wrap up the meeting before wasting anymore time that could be used for rest.

“Ok, does everyone feel prepared for tomorrow?”

The Blue Lions muttered in agreement. 

“Everyone dismissed.” Everyone began to disperse toward their respective tents.

“Sylvain, Felix. Stay back. I have more to discuss” Felix groaned. Stretching his limbs, Sylvain greeted Byleth with a wide grin before walking back toward her. 

Crossing her arms, she watched as Felix and Sylvain barely made eye contact with the other. They quickly looked away after catching glances at the other. 

“Listen. I don’t care what happened. We have a war to finish. Just get this situated. I plan on sending you both to -” 

“I refuse,” spat Felix, crossing his arms, “to work with the likes of him on this mission. He’s done nothing but slack off, and I’m not about to get myself killed keeping him in line.” 

“Aww, Felix, you worried about me?” Sylvain reached to put his arm around Felix before his arm was promptly swatted away. “I do keep shape you know! Have to impress.” He winked. 

Mildly annoyed, Byleth began to rethink her previous strategy. Considering how hostile Felix was being now, it wouldn’t be beneficial to put them anywhere near each other since the battle was less than half a day away. Neither of them were going to make amends in time, and the last thing anyone needed was them getting killed in a battle now, especially when they were so close to marching to Enbarr. 

“Fine, Felix, I’m putting you on a smaller squadron tomorrow to protect the gates when we invade. Sylvain, you’ll be joining Dimitri and I on the front lines to take the fortress. I expect this to be resolved before our next mission.” Her coat whipped behind her upon her exit. 

The raven-haired man turned to swiftly return to his tent. Before he could take a step, Sylvain grabbed his wrist. “Please. Whatever it is I did, I’m sorry.” Felix glared at Sylvain. The glare softened slightly. Sylvain didn’t hold his usual grin or a charming smile; his lips set in a firm line. “The battle is tomorrow. I just wanted to remind you that I do intend to keep our promise.”

Snatching his wrist out of Sylvain’s grasp, Felix snorted, “I don’t know what you are talking about. Just fuck off.” 

“Will you just talk to me for once? I’m really sorry. I don’t even know what I did!”

“Tch. It doesn’t even matter. You wouldn’t understand.”  _ Do I even understand? _ Felix thought to himself.  _ Why am I so mad about him with that brunet anyway?  _

“Was it because I’m being more annoying than usual? Is it my lack of training? Is it my sleeping around?” Felix flinched. Sylvain continued, “If that’s what it was, I’m sorry, OK? That guy didn’t mean anything to me. I don’t get why you are so upset.”

“Enough. I don’t care what you do in your free time.” Felix huffed. “Just be ready for the battle tomorrow, so you don’t go fucking dying on me.”

“Please, can we just talk?”

“Tch. This can wait until after tomorrow. I need to clear my head.” 

\--

At dawn, Dimitiri and Byleth ordered the forces to gather their arms and prepare. Felix was assigned a young mage and two relatively experienced swordsman. Byleth ran over the plan one more time after they were within sight of the fortress. 

“Hold strong. Prove the Kingdom victorious! Let’s carve our way to Enbarr!” Dimitri roared. The armies cheered and raised their weapons in response. 

Byleth, Sylvain, and Dimitri led the most experienced over the bridge. Sylvain charged on his horse, clearing the initial wave of enemies with his Fire spells. Dimitri would soon follow the blazes swinging Areadbhar around and impaling nearby enemies. Barking order, Byleth pursued them finishing off any stragglers before they escaped the fortress. They were making a good pace. Mercedes held steady with Linhardt in casting healing spells to any wounded soldiers. They casted Nosferatu when an enemy came too close; however, Annette kept most of their enemies at bay with her advanced Reason magic. 

“Ashe, Ingrid, break off the main push and sweep the right side so that we can close off the commander.”

“On it!” chirped Ashe. Atop his Wyvern, he struck most nearby enemies with powerful blows from his axe. Ingrid pushed forward, avoiding most all enemy strikes as she flew on her pegasus. Together they hacked a path into the right section of the fortress to take the commanding enemies on the right as the main group would push forward. 

“Felix, hold the bridge. I believe reinforcements will be on the way soon.” 

“On it.” Swords clashed as Felix swiped through any lingering enemies outside. He and his small squadron were holding well. There weren’t too many enemies passing through the entrance, and they had already wiped out most. The mage had taken care of the rest. 

A bright red banner peeked through the trees. Excitement coursed through Felix’s veins as he charged into the treeline, slashing through some of the axe wielders. It was a rather small battalion, and it proved to be little of a challenge to the four. They didn’t realize that they had pushed too deep into the forest and needed to begin heading back to the bridge. 

“Start heading back, we’ve gone too far,” ordered Felix as he cut down the last lancer.

“Yes, sir.” 

On their walk back, Felix suddenly felt uneasy as if someone were watching them. Closing his eyes, he stopped and listened. The smell of ozone and fire cut through the air as lighting struck a nearby tree. He whipped around and saw a group of at least ten mages completely dressed in black in the distance. Hooves could be heard not far from them. 

There was no way he and these three were going to be able to defeat them.

_Goddess damn it all._

\--


	2. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The march to the Varley fortress has begun. Sylvain and Felix separated for the first time in a while as tensions rose from the previous chapter. Byleth couldn't predict an additional Adrestian battalion making its appearance as Felix defended the entrance. 
> 
> Panting, Felix pressed his body into the hollow of a large tree to catch his breath. He remained hidden until he heard the slow of hooves and the whispers of mages. Goddess, please keep them from finding him. They moved away. 
> 
> Breathing a small sigh of relief, Felix stepped out of the tree before a hard blow to his back knocked him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 2 is complete. 
> 
> This chapter contains depictions of violence, mild torture, mentions of alcohol and sex, and humans being sold. Please read at your own discretion.

_ Fuck.  _

Felix fled left from the sudden on onslaught of Empire soldiers approaching on his right. He could hear hooves thundering through the brush as he, the mage, and his two swordsmen began their retreat into the forest. Suddenly, Thunder struck a nearby tree causing a limb to crash down onto one of the soldiers pinning him under the branch. There was no time to stop as the scent of ozone grew stronger signifying a powerful spell to be cast. Felix grabbed onto the young mage’s hand and broke into a sprint away from the Empire soldiers in a hasty retreat toward the main line. Metal clashed as the two swordsmen engaged the Adrestian soldiers in an attempt to buy Felix more time. Their fates were sealed with a loud clash of metal and screams followed by silence. The least Felix could do was save the girl. She couldn’t have been older than 15 as her legs struggled to keep pace with Felix as he wove through the trees. The scent of burning wood filled his nostrils as he glanced up to see a massive branch crash onto the ground in front of them effectively blocking the path back toward the stronghold. 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuck. _

There was no time for him and the mage to scale the burning log as Empire cavalry units galloped toward them. 

“Quick, come here. We don’t have a lot of time.” 

The young mage scurried over to Felix’s crouched position. He hoisted the mage over the burning log before dashing left. He hacked through a soldier as he attempted to route back toward the stronghold to regroup with the others. 

\--

Byleth must have greatly underestimated the Adrestian reinforcements as the mage that she sent with Felix to hold the line bolted into Mercedes. Sylvain, Dedue, and Dimitri had pushed forward into the Empire stronghold and were near victory. Normally, Felix could gracefully slash through dozens of Empire soldiers alone, but when soldiers and mages began to enter the fortress from the southern bridge, Byleth had realized something was gravely wrong. 

“Where’s Felix and the others?” 

“I-I don’t know. There was an attack, and we got separated,” panted the mage. 

“Dimitri, Dedue push ahead. We are almost through!” Byleth snapped. “Mercedes, stay with them and keep an eye on Annette, Ashe, and Ingrid in case anymore Empire soldiers arrive from the left bridge. Sylvain and Linhardt - on me!” Sylvain grasped Linhardt’s hand and helped him onto Merlot. They galloped toward the entrance. 

Byleth sprinted across the southern bridge with Sylvain not far behind. She could smell the ozone as one of the enemy mages began to cast Thoron presumably aimed at Felix. They were still too far out of range to see what was going on, and a large, burning branch obstructed the path to where Felix and his squadron were stationed. The forest surrounding the stronghold was thick, which made good cover for any soldiers lurking and waiting for an attempt to lash out at Kingdom soldiers. 

“ _ FELIX!” _

\-- 

_ Fuck.  _

Thoron struck where his head was previously. At this rate, either the cavalry would run him tired, or the mages would gain better aim of their spells. In the distance, he was sure he heard Byleth calling his name. There was no way he could get there right now. Vaulting over another log, he cut down two more Adrestian soldiers on his descent. He never wished for Sylvain’s presence more until now. 

_ I can’t die here. I refuse to break the damn promise.  _

An empire cavalryman leapt from the trees and into his path. He skid against the mud narrowly dodging the lance thrust toward him as he dove below the lance and under the horse before continuing his sprint. His legs began to grow weary as he trudged through brush and jumped over fallen trees. 

\--

Byleth sent Sylvain and Linhardt alone out of fear of leaving Dimitri to his own devices for too long would result in something drastic, Sylvain spurred Merlot into a gallop, weaving through the trees as Linhardt’s arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. Following the fire and ozone scent, he guided Merlot through the trees toward the commotion of Adrestian soldiers riding through the trees and mages preparing to cast more magical attacks. Still, they haven’t spotted Felix amongst the chaos. Sylvain began to grow worried. 

“Linhardt, have you noticed him yet?”

“Mm. Not yet.” He cast another Nosferatu spell aimed at another Adrestian lancer. Casting Faith magic could already be seen as difficult. This was increased tenfold trying to do so on a fast moving horse. 

\--

Panting, Felix pressed his body into the hollow of a large tree to catch his breath. He remained hidden until he heard the slow of hooves and the whispers of mages.  _ Goddess, please keep them from finding him.  _ They moved away. 

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Felix stepped out of the tree before a hard blow to his back knocked him to the ground. The cool steel tip of a lance grazed the back of his neck, and a boot kicked the sword from his hand. Another person approached yanking Felix’s hair, helping to bring him to his knees. His head forced up to look at the person before him. 

“It’s been awhile, Felix.” A cold voice amused. Felix spat at the boots before him and yanked against his captors who had his arms pinned behind his back. 

“Enough talk. If you’re going to off me, then face me like a true warrior, you coward.” 

“My, that’s not how you should talk to former classmates. Emperor Edelgard will not be pleased with your attitude.” Felix’s blood froze. His eyes darted to the person who stood before him. 

It was none other than Hubert von Vestra. Edelgard’s right hand man. 

_ I’m so fucked.  _

Felix jerked harder against the Adrestian soldier binding his arms. Freeing one arm, he grabbed the soldier behind him and threw them down before leaping to his feet. Almost immediately, a mage had Fire precast and directed at him. Two lancers grabbed each of his arms, and a dark magic circled pooled at his feet.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it. No point in playing with your food like the damn boar. You’ve already lost your damn fortress.” He still struggled slightly against his captors but felt more sluggish as the Banshee spell ate away at his stamina making his feet and arms start to feel like lead. 

“Now, if I wanted to do that, I would’ve done so awhile ago. Emperor Edelgard has other plans. .. Well, I have other plans.” Hubert pulled Felix’s right arm taut in the soldier’s hands. He took an axe from one of the axe wielders nearby. “However, since you won’t behave, we will have to make you.” Swinging the axe down, blade facing upward, Hubert made contact with Felix’s arm. Felix attempted to bite his tongue to prevent Hubert from having the satisfaction of hearing him scream. It was futile. His shriek pierced the air as a bone snapped in his forearm, which rendered his sword arm useless. A liquid was forced into his mouth by one of the mages; his jaw forced shut by an Adrestian lancer until he swallowed whatever the concoction was. His hands were promptly tied behind his back, ignoring the broken arm. Felix hissed in pain as he was shoved into the ground once again. 

“Tch. What th..” Felix slurred before falling out of consciousness. 

“Night, Felix Fraldarlius. See you soon.” 

Hubert gathered his small group and had one of the few heavy soldiers carry Felix. The heavy soldier slung Felix over his soldier as they warped away. 

\--

Sylvain heard the shriek that rang through the air. It sounded as if it were Felix. His stomach dropped; his heart ached against his chest plate. He pushed Merlot to move faster, guiding Merlot in the direction of the shriek.  _ No no no. Not Felix. There’s no fucking way. Not that crazy bastard.  _

“Linhardt, are we too late?”

“One way to find out.”

They arrived in time to see a battered Felix over the shoulder of an Adrestian axe-wielder. Hubert von Vestra grinning at them before snapping them away from sight. 

It was Sylvain’s turn to scream. 

\--

Dedue and Dimitri might as well have been dozens of soldiers combined into two men. They pushed through the fortress quickly with Byleth’s help and subdued the commander of the fortress with Ashe and Ingrid’s help. Following the battle, Byleth darted across the bridge to see if the other Blue Lions had made it out in one piece. In the distance, she saw Sylvain approach on Merlot slowly with only Linhardt behind him. 

“Where’s Felix?”

Sylvain didn’t answer. He slid off Merlot and handed the reigns to Byleth as she approached. Taking his javelin, he threw it hard into an escaping Adrestian swordsman, impaling the soldier into the fortress’s wall. 

“Hubert took him. No idea why though. He was unconscious and looked pretty beaten,” shrugged Linhardt. “So much for being one of the best swordsman.”

“Shut up.” Sylvain rushed Linhardt and lifted him into the air by his robes. “Don’t say another goddamn word.” He released Linhardt and retrieved his javelin before mounting Merlot and trotting off. 

Byleth’s jaw hung open in shock. She had no idea what to think. Snapping back to reality, she returned to the fortress to inform Dimitri and the others. Dimitri was wiping off his javelin before cleaning Areadbhar. Hearing the news, he snapped the javelin in two. 

Some of the Kingdom soldiers were posted at the fortress while the rest returned to camp from the previous night. Tension was thick in the air as news of General Fraldarius’ capture spread like wildfire. Rumors were whispered amongst the soldiers varying from Felix surrendering to Felix betraying Faerghus. 

“Anyone suggesting Felix Fraldarius committed treason will be considered for execution.” Dimitri roared over the camp effectively stopping further rumors. 

Byleth talked to each of her former students. Some cried while others remained hopeful. Sylvain stood alone at the edge of camp. Staring out toward the forest, he was lost in thought and trying to process what had happened. 

“I’m going to Enbarr,” said Sylvain as Byleth approached. “I’m going to get him and bring him back before we axe Edelgard and burn Hubert to ash.” His fists clenched. Byleth put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be rash. We will march there soon. Just be patient.”

“No.” He smacked Byleth’s hand away. “I can’t. He’s out there alive. I have to get him.”

“Byleth is right. We can’t have you running off. We will get Felix soon. Our march to Enbarr will be happening within the next two months.” Dimitri entered from the camp. He gripped Sylvain’s shoulder firmly. “I know, it’s painful for all of us. Trust in Felix, and he  _ will  _ be OK.”

“Fine.” Sylvain took a swig of his flask. “Let’s gather at the fire and celebrate our victory!” His usual grin plastered his features, and he took Dimitri and Byleth under his arms to guide them back to the fire. 

_ Like hell are they going to stop Sylvain Jose Gautier.  _

\--

Felix groaned as his vision came to refocus. It was dimly lit wherever the hell he was. The floor was stone cold against his now bare feet. He jerked against the binds against his wrist forcing his arms away from him. The broken sword arm seared in a hot pain from the healing magic that was presumably done while he was out, and a wooden splint was tied around it, most likely to make sure the bone reset correctly. Blood was still caked into his disastrous hair and arms from the battle previous.  _ Did we win? Where the fuck am I? The fuck is this?  _ Looking around, Felix noticed a black pattern below him that extended to be painted on the wall surrounding him. The etchings were painted delicately down his arms and his legs. A circle clearly drawn around his heart.  _ This doesn’t look too good.  _

“Ah, he’s awake!” squeaked a smaller mage. They darted off before Felix could get a word out. 

After a few moments, two mages dressed in black with plague masks entered the room alongside Hubert. Felix snarled yanking against his confines, “Face me properly, you coward. I won’t tell you shit about the Kingdom, so don’t even fucking think to ask.” He spat at the ground toward Hubert. 

“That’s not a good way to treat your captor considering you are completely at the will of whatever Emperor Edelgard and I decide.”

“Tch.”

“Would you offer your services to the empire? I’m certain Dimitri hasn’t been well to you. My spies have informed me of… incidents between the two of you. It would be simple. You join my spy network and help Emperor Edelgard -”

“Not fucking happening. Like you can justify all of this mess to me.”

“Not even Duke Fraldarius will seem to bend his knee even at the cost of his own life.”

“Shut up.”

“Under Emperor Edelgard, you wouldn’t even have to hold a title, you know. As soon as the war finishes with Dimitri’s head, you could wander free as a mercenary. No longer attached to the titles you always seemed to dread.”

It was tempting. Still, Felix refused to slaughter his friends, especially Sylvain.  _ Not with the damn promise.  _

Hubert continued, “One of the highest ranking families in the Kingdom. Surely, your support would help bring a swift end to the war.”

“Like hell will I agree to be another one of Edelgard’s lap dogs,” snarled Felix. “This war wouldn’t fucking exist if your damn Emperor didn’t let all the power rush to her head.” Casting a small fire spell into his hand, he attempted to force it toward Hubert. One of the mages hit Felix’s broken arm, disrupting the spell. Felix grunted in response.

“You could simply just give us the location where Dimitri’s army planned to head next. You’re quickly running out of options here, as I grow impatient. Emperor Edelgard will require me soon.”

“ _ Fuck. You. _ ”

“Ah, don’t say I didn’t try to get you to comply willingly.”

Hubert walked behind a pedestal with a book that had the same motifs as the rest of the room. “I’ve been experimenting with some of the darker arts. I think I’ve perfected it. You won’t remember this happening surely enough. Whatever happens after this is purely from what  _ you  _ decided.” The mages approached either side of Felix. With glistening curved daggers, they sliced open lines into his legs and arms. Blood spilled onto the floor below him. Felix bit his tongue to not give them the satisfaction of hearing him in pain as they lightly carved a triangular pattern above his heart.

The mages moved beside Hubert and put their hands up and began to precast. With a hand in the book, Hubert pointed to Felix. Dark swirls appeared from the floor and walls enveloping Felix and pouring into the open wounds. He couldn’t hold back the shrieks of pain as in enclosed him. 

“This should keep the Kingdom at bay for now. It will be interesting to see how this curse manifests itself into someone like him.” 

Felix writhed against his restraints while Hubert and the mages made their exit. His blood ran hot as the magic seared his veins. A black tattoo drew itself around his neck as his body absorbed more of the magic. His heart felt as if lava was poured directly onto his chest. He choked in pain, flashing in and out of consciousness as the pain grew too great for him to bear. 

Hubert in the distance chuckled, “This will be very interesting.”

\--

It had been six days since Sylvain tacked Merlot and packed a small bag for his trek to Enbarr. His red hair made it painfully obvious as to who he may be, so before leaving he packed a few handfuls of coal and rubbed it through his hair to dull its color to a muddy black. He left behind anything that could trace him back to the Kingdom, including the Lance of Ruin. He stole old leather armor off a fallen Adrestian soldier to further improve his disguise. 

He entered Enbarr a few days ago. Sleeping in various brothels in reconnaissance he completed odd jobs to make any of his wealth seem less suspicious. Paying off a few guards here and there certainly helped in gathering information about his black-haired, fiery swordsman. There was no proof that Felix was truly in Enbarr, but the whispers among the guard seemed to point in that direction. Typically, Sylvain drowned all of his problems with a little too much ale and a partner, who always ended up warping into Felix. This evening would only be slightly different. 

There was an underground market that some of the vagrants mentioned. “Aye, sellin’ prisoners of war from the Kingdom front,” spoke the one-eyed man as Sylvain dropped a few gold coins into the man’s outstretched palm. “Thaere’s a buildin’ not far from the harbour, where ‘t usually happens after sundown. S’pposedly, there’s s’pposed to be quite the pretty bunch, if ya know what I’m sayin’.” The vagrant heartily punched Sylvain in the arm in laughter. Sylvain returned the gesture with a wide grin and a chuckle. 

“Haha, thank you, my man.”

“Hopf’lly, ya find a nice one in the lot. I’m sure you’ll find somet’n else for one to do on ya farm.”

Right, Sylvain was pretending to be a wealthy horse groomer. It was believable considering how well kept and well-bred Merlot was. Currently, this was Sylvain’s main lead. He had asked the guards about someone looking like Felix being recently apprehended, but none of them seemed to not have the slightest idea about to whom he was referring.  _ Goddess, this is so unbearable. Hopefully, this at least gives me  _ something  _ to base finding Felix on. _ Taking another swig of his flask, he shuddered as the burning liquid rolled down his throat. 

\--

The building reeked of smoke, and Sylvain’s buzz certainly wasn’t helping him navigate toward the front. There was a large bar lined with ales and rums. Booths, tables, and chairs littered around the centerstage planted toward the middle of the bar. Scantily-clad women approached him and offered him a drink as he grabbed the number 42. Currently, the majority of his gold hung around his neck in a pouch that was masked with a thicker tunic and some light leather armor. Additional gold sat in his pocket to pay for booze and whatever information he could wring out of some overly intoxicated vagrant or guard. A woman wrapped herself onto his arm, guiding him to a table near the stage. 

“My aren’t you a doll,” she fluttered. 

“That means a lot coming from someone as lovely as yourself.” Sylvain sat down pulling the woman into his lap. “Tell me more about this place.” He stroked her long tresses as she giggled. 

“Well, don’t worry. The fun will happen soon. Apparently, one of the higher up generals even brought some today to be sold. It’s one of the quickest ways to line their pockets since the Empire is tight on money after losing hold in Varley.” She glanced around. “It should be starting soon.”

“Ah, why don’t you grab me a pint before they start?” winked Sylvain. 

“Sure thing, honey.” 

After she disappeared, Sylvain switched tables. Barely-clothed former Kingdom soldiers began lining up to the center stage as an announcer called out a number and price. When a new face took the stage, the bidding started, and the poor sap would be escorted to the highest bidder. There weren’t too many bids, as most were entertained with other happenings of the bar. 

“Here’s a special set tonight! Straight from one of the highest ranking battalions in the Empire!” 

Better dressed soldiers were now tugged down the stage, many of which were women. Sylvain noticed a strange dark tattoo wrapped around most of their wrists and a strange look in their eyes as they were sold and taken to the buyers. 

“This is the last one of the night folks!” 

This one was different from the others. A tall slender figure walked across the stage adorned in blue silks. Black metal detailing hung from one of the main sashes thrown over the man’s shoulder. Raven hair was tied neatly into a bun; his eyes were closed as he was pushed toward the center. Instead of the tattoo wrapping around his wrist, his strange tattoo encircled his neck.

Piercing caramel eyes met Sylvain’s as the bidding began. Sylvain’s heart thundered against his chest as the realization hit him. 

_ Holy fuck. That’s Felix.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me suggestions on improving my writing. This is my first fanfiction :)


End file.
